Un deux trois VENDU!
by Mania Inauraichu
Summary: Que ceux qui aiment les enchères à bishonens sont les bienvenues XD j'savais pas où le classer, j'ai de la misère avec ça moua... mais ce n'est pas qu'un anime, tous y passeront (eviiil)


**Un… deux…. trois…. VENDU!**

Fanfic délire qui est loin d'être terminée ^^ je vous propose une vente aux enchères, que j'ai spécialement préparée ^^ naaan je vends pas des vieilles choses moi! Mais des beaux gars que l'on retrouve un peu partout… spécialement dans les animes (baaave et pointe une salle) QUE CEUX QUI VEULENT Y ENTRER C'EST GRATUIT!! (entend un troupeau d'éléphants puis se fait piétiner par plusieurs d'entres eux) Bon… les places sont complètes à mon avis…. @_@ NON IL EN RESTE UNE!!! (voit le reste du troupeau) Avez pitié d'une fille à la grandeur d'une fée… X_x (se barre loin de la porte) … bon… le message a été compris en tout cas… Une chance que soeurette est toujours là pour m'aider au cas ^^ (se regarde dans une robe noire qui arrête aux genoux) Quoi?! J'vous rappelle qu'il n'y a pas que des filles et j'espère bien attirer l'attention (pense à la chanson de Lorie "J'AI BESOIN D'AMOUUUUUR!!") Pfff… (XD) Il faudra que je pense à rentrer… alors on se retrouve après le premier bishonen vendu! Sayonara! ^^

- (Prend un micro et siffle): ET VOICI VENU LE MOMENT QUE TOUTES LES FILLES ATTENDENT!!! CE SOIR…

- Psss.. Pas besoin de crier…

- Bon… (baisse son ton de voix) Alors je disais donc que ce soir…

- Y'a un courrier pour toi!

- Gnarf!! (prend la lettre et ouvre) Tiens c'est une lettre de mon petit frère Ken que j'ai envoyé au pôle Nord y'a pas longtemps de ça… j'espère qu'il s'entend bien avec les Inuits… (jette la lettre dans les coulisses) Bon alors je disais..

- Mania…

- QUOI ENCORE?! (regard meurtrier vers les coulisses)

- … Y'a 02 qui s'est échappé…

- Encore?! Attends (prend un téléphone de nulle part et compose un numéro) Soeurette d'amouuuur? Y'a ton baka de frérot natté qui s'est barré, tu peux me le ramener ste plaîîît? Merci ^_^! (ferme le téléphone et le remet dans ses poches) BON ALORS VOILÀ LE MOMENT QUE TOUTES LES FILLES ATTENDENT!! ALORS… QUE L'ENCAN SOIT DÉCLARÉ OUVERT!!! LES BISHONENS DE TOUTE SORTES SONT AU RENDEZ-VOUS!!! En commençant par notre chanteur favori… 

(C'est alors que l'on emmène une boîte empaquetée que je prends plaisir à ouvrir ^^ et on y découvre…)

- Vala un bishonen de taille, que j'ai dû enfermer pour ne pas perdre ^^  (fait glisser une de ses mains sur le torse du mec pour en faire crier plus d'une) Au corps de porcelaine, mais qui reste totalement dominant…

- (Le bishonen en question) T'as des idées perverses et j'aime pas ça ¬¬

- (s'arrête d'un coup puis continue sa présentation) …Aux yeux océans dans lequel on peut s'y noyer, se baigner, tirer de l'eau à ses amies…

- T'as fini d'en rajouter? -__________-

- … À ses cheveux dorés qui ressemblent à un champ de blé avec deux tonnes de gel pour les faire tenir…

- Faut pas exagérer y'en a qu'une tonne!

- … et surtout sa voix qui fait tomber des milliers de filles juste en l'entendant (entend un grand BAAM au loin) oh j'oubliais que ces chansons passent à la radio…

- Baka… arrive à la fin!

- … voici en chair et en os…

- Je l'espère fort bien!

- ¬¬  T'as fini oui c'est moi qui annonce ici!!! 

- …

- Voici Yamato Ishida (les cris se firent pas attendrent dans la salle) ! Les enchères partent à 100 euros… alors qui dit mieux???

- (chuchote) pas plus que ça?

- T'inquiète ça va monter ^_____^

(C'est alors que Dieu dit: Lève la main et hurle le prix!)

- (Ash) J'le veux à deux cents!!!

- (regard meurtrier de Lira Tikura) 400 euros!!!

- (Sora) J'le prend à 500 euros!!!!

- (Me) Oula O_o je te l'avais dit que ça monterait!

- (Yama au regard dégoûté) j'aurai préféré quelqu'un d'autre…

- (une voix au loin) J'LE PREND À SEPT CENTS EUROS!!!!

- (Me) Bah vala ton vœu est exaucé ^^

- (Yama) Pitié pas Jun… 

- (Me) JE COMPTE! 700 une fois… (Yama joint ses deux mains) deux fois… (voit Yama qui récite le "Je vous salue Marie") trois…

- (Piper au loin) HUIT CENTS EUROS!!!

- (regards ahuris vers elle)

- (Me) Alors pour Piper huit cents une fois…

- (Jun) NEUF CENT!!!!

- (Taichi dans les coulisses) J'aurai aimé que ce soit moi qui soit vendu à ce prix ;_;x

- (Me) Tu crois vraiment que tu vas te vendre?!!! 

- (Taichi) Non mais toi tu vas me vendre à un prix convenable ^^

- (Me assomme le baka qui arrête pas de lui parler) Tout pour se faire tripoter! (regard vers Yamato)

- (Yama reculant un peu) Penses-y même pas… O_o

- (Me avec un soupir) Neuf cents une fois..

- (Piper) NEUF CENT CINQUANTE!!!

- (Jun) MILLE EUROS!!!

- (Piper plus choquée qu'au départ) MILLE DEUX CENT!!!!

- (Jun) MILLE TROIS CENTS!!

- (Yama) Ça finira jamais…

- (Me) Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas sans toi ^^

- (Yama) Du fric -_-

- (Jun qui finalement assomma Piper en plein débat) MILLE CINQ CENTS!!

- (Yama) O_O Faites qu'elle se réveille Seigneur!

- (Me) Mille cents cent une fois, Mille cinq cent deux fois…

- (Yama) Nonononononon X_x

- (???) DEUX MILLE EUROS!

- (Tout le monde) O_o'''

- (Me s'empresse de dire) DEUXMILLEUNEFOISDEUXMILLEDEUXFOISDEUXMILLE…. TROIS FOIS!!!! VENDU! 

- (Yama) C'est qui elle ?!

- (Me) J'sais pas mais j'ai deux mille euros avec mouaaaa ^^ (remballe le bishonen dans une boîte et remarque le visage de la fille qui a acheté le baka)

- (La fille prit la boîte avec elle et s'en alla sous les regards jaloux des jeunes filles)

- (Taichi, qui vient de se réveiller et qui recommence à parler) Alors c'était qui?

- (Me) Sa mère… o_o'

Bon… mais avouer que deux milles euros c'est déjà pas mal en dollars canadiens ^^!! J'vais déjà pouvoir aller en France! (se méritent des regards meurtriers) Merci j'vous aime aussi les filles ^^ attendez, vous avez pas fini de baver… y'en reste encore tout plein tout plein!! Que ceux qui veulent faire parti des enchères ou qui proposent un bishonen qui serait marrant… c'est toujours accepté les lettres! ^^ Les "reviews" aussi! Et la soirée.. C'EST PAS FINI!!! CE N'EST QU'UN DÉBUT!! LE VRAI SOLEIL ON L'A PAS ENCORE VU!! ♪ (se fait assommer par derrière) @_@

- Y'en a marre de Star Académie… X_x! C'EST TABOU ON EN EST TOUS À BOUT! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!

Seremon si je t'attrape un jour…. T'ES UN DIGIMORT!!!!!!!!!!!! _!!!!!!


End file.
